


The Boy Who Saved A World He Never Felt Part Of

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Bad greater good, Destiny, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know why you think he’s controlling me.” Harry says, glaring at the witches and wizards that stood around him, all of them were there for the ‘grater good’; it seemed that Dumbledore was trying to get all of his chess pieces back under his control. “Maybe. Maybe in the beginning he did,” Harry ignored their triumphant looks and continued to speak over their muttered agreements, “But now? Now, he isn’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Saved A World He Never Felt Part Of

\---

“I don’t know why you think he’s controlling me.” Harry says, glaring at the witches and wizards that stood around him, all of them were there for the ‘grater good’; it seemed that Dumbledore was trying to get all of his chess pieces back under his control. “Maybe. Maybe in the beginning he did,” Harry ignored their triumphant looks and continued to speak over their muttered agreements, “But now? Now, he isn’t.”

He waved a hand dismissively as several people went from muttering agreements to shaking their heads and muttering in disagreement, pointing their wands at the demon that stood at his side with renewed enthusiasm for their mission for the ‘greater good’.

“It’s a partnership, what we have,” Harry looks towards the headmaster, green eyes cold and angry, his words are bitter as he speaks, “Do you even know what those are, Dumbledore? Well, do you?” He demanded, “Or can’t you see past your stupid chess game and manipulations? The only one that’s controlling me, manipulating me is me. I’m my own person and its time people started to see that.”

“I don’t need rescuing.” Harry sneered at the people in front of him in anger, he allowed himself to push past his anger and speak as the arm around his waist tightened reassuringly and Crowley muttered “Easy love.” comfortingly in to his ear.

Harry tilted his head in recognition of the demons words before turning his attention back to the armed wizards in front of him, “And I shouldn’t have to rescue you.” He shook his head, “I shouldn’t have to do it because some senile old man told you it’s my destiny,” he nodded towards Dumbledore, “and I shouldn’t have to do it because some crazy old bat said so in a prophesy.”

He felt Crowley’s arm around his waist tighten again in comfort, “What you need to do is save yourselves.”

The couple stepped away from the group of witches and wizards, disappearing without a sound, with to shouts of anger and confusion left behind. They didn’t go back.

\---


End file.
